Martin Riggs/Gallery
Lethal Weapon Rigged-Riggs.jpg|Riggs challenges the sniper. Rigged-Riggs_2.jpg|Takes a few shots on the sniper, killing him. Rigged-Riggs_3.jpg|Riggs silently walks away from the scene. Riggs meets with drug dealers.png|Riggs meeting with drug dealers. Rigged-Riggs_12.jpg|Pays them in small amounts of cash. Martin_Riggs_meets_with_drug_dealers.jpg|He reveals to them why he is really there. Rigged-Riggs_4.jpg|Drug Dealer 3 holds Riggs at gun point. Rigged-Riggs_8.jpg|Having had enough, Riggs disarms the drug dealer and holds him for himself. RiggsTrailer2.jpg| Riggs_contemplates_suicide.png|With the pistol loaded, Riggs points it on his forehead and attempts suicide. RiggsTrailer4.jpg|Now he tries to go for the mouth. Riggs&Murtaugh11.jpg|Riggs meets Roger Murtaugh. Riggs&Murtaugh8.jpg|Riggs munches on a hot dog while Murtaugh holds a Pepsi can. Riggs&Murtaugh3.jpg|Riggs replies to dispatch en route to the suicide attempt scene. McCleary_&_Riggs.jpg|Riggs gallantly pulls McCleary down with him after debating. Riggs&Murtaugh4.jpg|Riggs proves to Murtaugh he is suicidal. Riggs&Murtaugh6.jpg|The duo arrive at the suspect's home for questioning. Man_ol_Murtaugh_3.jpg|Riggs wakes up Roger Murtaugh through the smell of coffee. Rigged-Riggs_7.jpg|Riggs takes his turn to shoot after Murtaugh. Man_ol_Murtaugh_5.jpg|Martin Riggs' aim is more accurate than Murtaugh, he shot out a smiley face. Beretta_Riggs.jpg|Riggs keeps firing at the helicopter until his magazine is empty. Beretta_Riggs_2.jpg|Both cops can now only watch as the helicopter escapes. TheDuopointtheirguns.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh point their guns at who they thought was a burglar. Rigged-Riggs_6.jpg|Riggs runs for a hiding spot in El Mirage Lake. Rigged-Riggs_5.jpg|Hides armed with a sniper rifle while Murtaugh drives to confront his daughter's kidnappers. Rigged-Riggs_11.jpg|Riggs gets electrocuted by Endo. Rigged-Riggs_9.jpg|Riggs opens fire on Joshua's getaway car. Riggs&Joshua.jpg|Riggs now gets the upper hand as he holds Joshua on the ground. Riggs&Murtaugh.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh shoot Joshua simultaneously. Lethal Weapon 2 Riggs&Murtaugh13.jpg|Martin Riggs has fun while Roger Murtaugh drives his wife's station wagon on pursuit of the suspect. Riggs&Murtaugh7.jpg|Both cops are startled by the noise of the power drill, they mistaken it for a gunshot. Riggs&Murtaugh2.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh watch as the suspect escapes. Rigged-Riggs_10.jpg|Riggs chases the escaping suspect on his getaway truck. Murtaugh-Toiletbomb.jpg|Riggs pulls Murtaugh into the bathtub in order to save him. Riggs discovers Rika's body.jpg|Riggs discovers Rika's body. Riggs cradling Rika's body.jpg|Riggs cradling Rika's body while pacing along the beach. Riggs&Murtaugh14.jpg|Murtaugh begs Riggs not to die. Lethal Weapon 3 Riggs&Murtaugh12.jpg|Martin Riggs goes inside the ICSC building to disarm the bomb, but Roger Murtaugh tries to stop him. Blow_me_down.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh discover a bomb in the car. Oops.jpg|"Oops." -Riggs discovers the bomb squad had arrived in time. The_Patrol_Guys.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh as patrolmen. Riggs&Murtaugh9.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh apprehend one of the suspects from the foiled robbery. Murtaugh_attempts_CPR.jpg|Riggs watches as Murtaugh attempts CPR on Daryl to no avail. Riggs&LornaAgain.jpg|Martin Riggs and Lorna Cole show each other's affections by kissing. Riggs&Lorna.jpg|Riggs and Cole moments later. Riggs&Cobray.jpg|Riggs holding the unloaded Cobray M11/9 while Lorna checks its history. Daryl's_Funeral.jpg|The trio at Daryl's funeral. Burn_Riggs_Burn.jpg|Martin Riggs now in a bloody hot fiery shootout. Lethal Weapon 4 Riggs shooting valves.jpg|Riggs firing at the armored criminal's flamethrower valves. Laughs.jpg|Riggs and Murtaugh joke around about their promotion Captain. Riggs&Murtaugh5.jpg Riggs&Murtaugh10.jpg|The cops reveal to the Chinese General, the money is counterfeit. Riggs visits Victoria again.jpg|Riggs visiting the grave of Victoria. Family photo.jpg|Riggs with his family from over the years. Category:Galleries